Talk:Picture Perfect
I noticed i had to do the Angelica quest before this one for it to come up. Should that be listed as a prerequisite?--Parthos 02:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Quests listed under "Previous Quest" are regarded as prerequisites.-- 04:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Erm.. I just did Angelica quest, then went straight to Selbina. I have a tactics pearl in my inventory, and also wearing signal pearl. But... no quest from Diederik. --Theferret 15:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh... wait... my NPC is only 35, instead of 50. Nooooo..... I just did this quest and did not need either pearl in my inventory to start or get the cutscene when trading the bal shell. I had both pearls put away in my mog satchel at the time. --Pahya Remora 08:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Respawn Time There seems to be a respawn time on this. I went with a friend, we both went through the door, I got my stone no problem. Had her exit and re-enter the chamber twice and the ??? did nothing, so I finally zoned out and she tried it again, where it succeeded in spawning, most likely due to a small(3-5 min?) respawn time. Verification needed before main article is updated, tho. --AsuranRtm 16:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yagudo Muralist's Aeroga II takes a big chunk out of your fellow's health. --LDf5% 13:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I was able to get through the door without speaking to Diederik after doing the Bal Shell portion and do the fight. --Lukiki 20:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I ended up getting distracted while doing this quest and failed to talk to my fellow after defeating the NM. As a result i kept trying for several minutes to respawn the NM, but could not until I zoned out of Castle Oztroja and zoned back in and re-attempted. Once I did, it spawned and I was able to collect the stone. --Whitefiredaemon 9:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Failed this fight as 99BLU/RDM. It casted Sleep as its first action and it stuck (for full 1min duration, unresisted) until he killed off my npc. Pretty fkn stupid. Zone of shame out, and zone in of shame to redo the fight.- Seconds Bond Level I'm leveling a new NPC and just completed the Past Reflections quest. My NPC is also already at level 50. Please see my discussions on maximum time for a new NPC (2.5 hours/150 minutes) and kills (140) in the Talk:Adventuring Fellow page, bond level section. After entering Jeuno several times and completing the A Pose by Any Other Name quest, I went down to Selbina to start the Picture Perfect quest by talking to Diederik. Once there Diederik would not give me the quest. I zoned from Selbina again and returned and still he talks about the picture coming. Unless I have to wait say till after Japanese Midnight, the only thing I can think I'm missing is bond level 35. I figure my current bond level is 33 or so. I'll know more tomorrow, as my bond should hit 35 soon. (A Rendezvous Point visit after Japanese Midnight, using the Signal Pearl, some combination of those two. UPDATE: I just talked to my NPC (new day) and got the Tactics Pearl Quest from him. Thus my bond level went to 35 or slightly above. Last time I talked to him (yesterday) he wouldn't give me the Tactics Pearl Quest. Now off to Selbina and to talk to Diederik to see if he'll now give me the Picture Perfect quest. Now in Selbina and Diederik is giving me the Picture Perfect quest. The only change from yesterday Japanese Midnight wise is talking to my NPC at the Rendezvous Point (when he also gave me the Tactics Pearl Quest, too. --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Mog Wardrobe and this quest I just realized my Signal Pearl is not in my Inventory, but instead is in my Mog Wardrobe. Yet, I got the quest. Thus I'm of the opinion wherever a quest requires the Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl to be in the Inventory the quest requires an update to include the Mog Wardrobe, too. --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC)